


Dauntless and Smiling

by robocryptid



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Humor, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: It's the alcohol that makes Aerith joke about how cute Cloud's butt is. It's Cloud's blushing that makes her say what she'd like to do to his cute butt. And it's Tifa's giggle when she says, "What I wouldn't give to see that," that makes Aerith remember the conversation in the morning.She thinks maybe it was one of those times where alcohol revealed the truth, and she usually has a good sense for people. Especially her friends, who she cares about so much.The world is probably ending, or if it isn’t, it’s going to take so much out of them, out ofher—Well, the point is, if the world’s ending, there’s no time to waste and nothing else worth being afraid of. So she brings it up again when they're sober.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 189





	Dauntless and Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by [bloomingcnidarians](https://twitter.com/bloomingjellies).

#

The great thing about being friends with a bartender is that Tifa knows how to make a mean drink. The less great thing is that it leads Aerith to say stuff she probably shouldn’t say, like how cute Cloud’s butt is in his stupid SOLDIER cargo pants, and how it was cuter in the dress, and it’s not as cute as Tifa’s is, ever, but it’s still a solid A-minus. 

Cloud, angelic manchild that he is, gets flustered, which he likes to pretend is this serious, surly thing where he’s above all her nonsense, but Aerith knows better by now. He is  _ flustered.  _ He’s  _ blushing. _ It’s the blushing that makes Aerith say the next part, about what she’d do to his A-minus butt. She’s mostly joking because it’s so hard not to push Cloud’s buttons, but it makes him blush even harder, and it’s just  _ so cute  _ she sort of wants to squeeze him until he bursts. 

Tifa’s really no better. For a bartender, she sure can’t hold her liquor. She leans in close to Aerith, smelling like leather and the best cookies in the world, which should be an off-putting combination but which is actually sort of perfect, and her hair brushes Aerith’s arm, and she giggles. “What I wouldn’t give to see that.”

They all move on, because they’re drunk. And that would be that, except Aerith thinks about it again when she’s sober. She thinks maybe it was one of those times where alcohol revealed the truth, and she usually has a good sense for people. Especially her friends, who she cares about so much. 

The world is probably ending, or if it isn’t, it’s going to take so much out of them, out of  _ her—  _ Well, the point is, if the world’s ending, there’s no time to waste and nothing else worth being afraid of. 

* * *

Cloud kisses like he’s never kissed anybody before. She thought for sure he would have kissed plenty of people. He’s practically surrounded by women cooing over him wherever they go. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised though. He’s so shy, even if he tries to hide it by playing it cool; he reacts to compliments like each one he gets is the very first. 

It’s sort of nice though, because it means he follows her lead, all soft lips and fumbling touches. His hands can barely settle on her hips, skittish like they might take flight any moment. He’s the same when he kisses Tifa, and maybe Aerith wanted to be the one to kiss her first, but she’s trying to be generous here. Besides, it is sort of sweet to watch the way they meet, both of them strangely hesitant. 

Tifa isn’t hesitant when she kisses Aerith, but maybe that’s because Aerith doesn’t have the patience for being tentative. She pulls Tifa closer and breathes in the giggle it provokes. Tifa’s lips are sweet and soft, at odds with her calloused hands, but that’s everything about Tifa, isn’t it? She is sweet and lovely and so gentle, and she can beat the daylights out of any fiend, mech, or person stupid enough to get close. 

Tifa’s knuckle brushes her jaw as they part, and she smiles down at Aerith before they both turn to Cloud. He looks dazed from watching them. 

Dazed is more or less how he stays throughout. It’s also how Aerith feels once she’s gotten them both shirtless. Cloud isn’t big, but he  _ is _ solid, hard planes and jagged edges topped off by a pretty face. Tifa is the same mix of both worlds as always, her biceps hard as a rock when Aerith touches them, but her tits as soft and round and heavy and perfect as Aerith imagined. They are something like a religious experience, actually, and she wonders what it would be like to shove her face between them until she has to come up for air, but that is for some other time, because she  _ told  _ them what this was going to be and they agreed, and Aerith always tries to keep her promises. 

Between their two bodies, her own feels sort of lacking. Frail, maybe, which is a feeling she’s used to with them, but it sticks out sharply in the moment. 

The thought vanishes as quickly as it came when Tifa’s rough hand palms her small breast and her mouth slides wet down Aerith’s neck. Cloud’s fingers spasm at her waist, firmer now even if he doesn’t mean to be. It’s easy to turn her head to kiss him again, to guide his hand until he’s feeling up her other breast, his touch so soft that it almost tickles. Her nipples tingle as they harden. 

It’s nice enough that she wallows in it for a minute, drowning between them, but she has a  _ plan.  _ She breaks reluctantly from the kiss only for Tifa to kiss her next, even more eagerly this time as Tifa’s weight presses Aerith down onto her back. Tifa’s smiling against her mouth, which feels almost as good as Tifa’s bare tits pressed against her chest. It’s a distraction from her goal, but it’s a really, really nice one. 

Aerith stops the kiss with a sigh and rolls them both, then she says, “You stay there.” She turns to Cloud, clasping him by the hands to pull him closer. “And you go here.”

He looks nervous, the way he did when he had to dance for Andrea, but just like then, he loosens up with time, moving with Aerith’s guidance until he’s over Tifa, who stares at him wide-eyed before he takes a breath and dives down to kiss her. He’s still tense like he’s afraid to crush her, so Aerith pets a hand between his shoulders and he drops his weight just like that. 

She leaves them to occupy each other while she gets ready. She strips down the rest of the way, fumbling for a moment with all the pieces, then guides the harness up over her slim hips. Tifa helped her pick it out — she tried asking Cloud, but he went all red-faced and silent about it — so it’s very cute, a nice red leather with pink ribbon running up the thickest part, laced like a tiny corset that sits just above her ass. 

When she returns to them, she finds Cloud with his hand up Tifa’s skirt, brow furrowed in concentration while she tenses and writhes beneath him. One of her hands is clenched around his wrist, the other clawing at the sheets. Tifa’s flushed all the way down her chest, a faint gleam of sweat beading along her hairline. “Right there,” Tifa says, then she makes a sound almost like a breathless laugh. “Keep doing that.” She turns her head then to look at Aerith, hair in her red face and eyes dark with desire. “Oh,” is all she says at the sight of Aerith’s naked body, covered only by the harness and the toy attached, which isn’t huge or anything but which probably looks it on her small body. 

Cloud’s head turns too, and his lips part in surprise, mako eyes gleaming unnaturally even around pupils dilating with desire. She doesn’t want to interrupt, not when Tifa’s breaths are coming so quickly and when Cloud seems to need all his concentration just for this, so she joins in instead, climbing back onto the bed to finally get her mouth on one of Tifa’s breasts. 

It’s hot against her tongue and heavy when she squeezes it. She sucks on a nipple then opens her mouth wider, taking in as much skin as she can before it slips wetly from her lips, leaving her with only a nipple between her teeth. Tifa arches into it, her hand leaving the bedding to seize the back of Aerith’s neck. Aerith could do this for hours, maybe days, but eventually Tifa tenses and her hips jerk, and she cries out in a way that makes Aerith rush to kiss her mouth, lips moving against hers to suck down all the sounds. 

Cloud leaves off what he was doing, and with some coaxing, Tifa clumsily pushes onto her elbows long enough for Aerith to shove a couple pillows back there and prop her up. She arranges Cloud too, which he seems okay with until she reaches for the fly of his pants. 

“I can undress myself,” he says petulantly, and Aerith doesn’t giggle, but it’s a very near thing. He kneels to do just that, then there’s some awkward squirming as he gets the fabric down past his knees, then she simply grabs his pant leg and yanks with a laugh that he almost echoes. She lets him handle his own underwear though, because he looks away from her while he does it, looks away from himself and Tifa, like he has picked a spot on the wall to focus on. 

Eventually she gets him back to his knees, and he hovers over Tifa before she pulls him down for a kiss. It’s as good a distraction as any. “Are you ready?” Aerith asks anyway. 

His shoulders tense, but he separates from Tifa long enough to glance back at Aerith. He cuts his eyes away as soon as he sees her looking back. “Sure.”

“That’s not a yes,” she teases, sing-song. 

His eyes shut entirely. “Yes.”

“Good job!” She’d high five him, but she figures getting to go back to Tifa is the better reward. 

She starts at his hips, petting over the sharp bones and over surprisingly soft skin until she can feel him relax a little bit. He really does have a cute butt, and she watches for any sign of tension as she palms it. He makes this soft sound right into Tifa’s mouth, and Tifa reacts with a quiet laugh and her hands on his face, holding him steady against her. 

Aerith slicks up her fingers and slides them down, rubbing slippery circles around his rim. He startles like he wasn’t expecting exactly the thing he agreed to, but just as quickly he shudders and goes still, slack against Tifa and panting against her neck. 

She circles his hole with the pads of her fingers, waiting with a  _ very  _ impressive amount of patience while he relaxes again, his mouth sliding over Tifa’s skin like he can’t stop himself. It’s mindless and aimless, then Aerith catches Tifa’s eye and sighs. She’s sort of envious even as she does it, but she grabs Cloud gently by the hair and pushes him down until his lips are on Tifa’s tits instead. What she didn’t anticipate is how nice it is to watch — the flesh of Tifa’s breasts straining and overflowing Cloud’s hands, her mouth dropping open, lips shining from all their kissing, the way that flush is creeping down her chest again, the way she presses into it, her fingers tangling briefly with Aerith’s in Cloud’s hair. 

She can’t blame him for being so into it that he doesn’t even react when she pushes a finger in. It’s a good sign. He certainly reacts to the second, though, the same pattern as before: tension rippling through his body only to disappear instantly. His legs spread wider and his back even arches, a cute little bend right at the base of his spine. 

The longer she does it, the more he melts. Cloud really,  _ really _ likes it, apparently, and all she can think is that next time, she should do both, get Cloud and Tifa both on her fingers and maybe watch them kiss some more while she makes them squirm. 

Tifa’s moving in a way that seems impatient, though, and Aerith thinks about pushing his face down farther or maybe pushing him to fuck Tifa while Aerith fucks him, but she’s not sure he has the wherewithal to do two things at once right now.  _ Next time,  _ she thinks again. Next time, she’ll put him on his back and tell Tifa to ride his face. Then she can fuck him and touch Tifa at the same time. 

For now, she crooks her fingers and wrings a few more needy sounds out of him before she pulls them free. She has to brace one hand on his hip as she guides the toy, pressing the head carefully against him. When he doesn’t tense or anything this time, she starts the careful press in. 

He’s panting again, sweaty forehead lolling high on Tifa’s chest, but he doesn’t make any other sounds until she’s almost halfway in. His muscles go suddenly tight, and Aerith pauses, petting her hands over his hips and ass, thumbs dipping into the dimples on either side of his tailbone. He stays still for a time, and she does her best to be patient. 

She smooths a palm along the small of his back, and then he shifts, breathing raggedly as he angles his hips back and takes more of the toy. He doesn’t say anything, but his restless movements say enough on their own. Tifa looks like she doesn’t know where to look: down at Cloud or up at Aerith, but she hooks a hand around the nape of his neck as if to steady him. 

Aerith wants to  _ play _ here, but she thinks maybe there’s a difference between teasing and torture, and Cloud’s movements and sounds are so needy. She sinks the rest of the way in, her hips fitting snugly against his ass now, and he makes this quiet noise in his throat. When she begins to roll her hips, gently at first before she gains more momentum, his desperate huffs only get louder. 

She can feel it too; the base of the toy sits low enough that if she angles it just right, she can feel it against her clit. There’s heat gathering between her legs, her stomach and thighs alternating between this numb pooling warmth and the tingle of tightening muscles. She snags her fingers around his hip bones and pulls him back against her, forcing him to meet her halfway. 

At first she thinks Tifa’s only watching, but she sees the jump of Tifa’s bicep and realizes she’s got a hand between her own legs now, eyes locked on Aerith and her lips parted, breathing harshly. Tifa’s touching herself watching her fuck Cloud — watching  _ her.  _

It’s enough. She feels the heat spread and surge, feels her muscles cramp up and her fingers clench until there are red marks on Cloud’s skin, and she drapes down over his back. Her hands shake with the rush, but she still manages to get one wrapped around his cock, finds it slick and hot and so, so close. Tifa presses forward, jostling them all, to kiss her over Cloud’s shoulder.

With a wounded sound, he jerks and comes all over her hand, with the toy still inside him and trapped between her and Tifa, and there’s a smaller flood of heat through her own body, and she doesn’t know if it’s an aftershock or sympathy, because Aerith would probably have the same reaction if their roles were reversed. 

It takes work to untangle them all, but Tifa declares they aren’t finished yet, and who is Aerith to argue with that? She ends up on her back with Tifa over her again, wrestling her out of the harness so she can get her mouth on Aerith. Tifa’s tongue is warm and swirls over her hot skin, lapping eagerly at her thighs, sucking the remains of Aerith’s first orgasm away before she buries her face between still-shaky thighs.

At first, Aerith thinks it’s not fair, because Tifa was supposed to get her second chance. Then she thinks it’s not fair that Tifa would lick her open and leave her trembling, only to pull away before she finishes. “Come here,” Tifa says to Cloud, her voice raspier than usual. It sends something sharp and dark swirling through Aerith’s body. 

She smiles at Aerith like it’s all a game, which is  _ Aerith’s  _ thing, thanks, then Cloud’s between her legs instead, tongue sliding wetly along her folds. He’s clumsier than Tifa was, but it doesn’t matter, because Aerith was already so close and because Tifa leans down to whisper in his ear. One hand squeezes Aerith’s thigh, slipping into the crook where it meets her hip. The other pets gently through Cloud’s hair while she instructs him. Of  _ course  _ Cloud is a quick study, because he might be shy but he is also stubborn and  _ gifted  _ at a lot of things. Aerith’s hips nearly jump off the bed on their own until he pins them down, grip firm enough that she suddenly can’t move at all. 

She remembers again how small she is compared to them both, how helpless she sometimes feels, and it’s suddenly laughable that she thought she was in charge. Either of them could have resisted at any time, and they let her tell them what to do anyway, and she doesn’t know if that’s better than what they’re doing now, flexing their strength against her so that she can’t  _ move _ unless they let her. Maybe it’s best of all that she doesn’t have to decide which is better; she can have both.

She comes with a spasm of her thighs around Cloud’s head, muscle jumping under Tifa's squeezing hand, and Cloud keeps licking until it  _ hurts _ , until she makes a noise that she knows is pained and turned on and also sort of a laugh. He stops when Tifa tells him to, then Tifa straddles her and shoves Aerith’s hand between her legs, and Aerith is clumsy now and her fingers are numb, but it seems to be enough. 

They wear each other out, and they gentle each other down, each of them exploring the others in turn, with soft touches and roaming mouths, touching just to touch. The world out there might be ending, but in this room, there is nothing to fear.


End file.
